Not Mine!
by Young Justice Freakshow
Summary: How does the team react when Wally is accused of stealing Artemis's panties? Slight spitfire.


Wally pulled out his laundry from the dryer and put it in his hamper.

"Fold them, Wally." M'gann said as she floated into the laundry room and put some sheets into the washer.

"Why?" Wally whined.

"So they don't wrinkle!" M'gann said as she floated out of the laundry room.

"Fine!" Wally said and tried to fold his clothes. Iris had tried to show him and Barry how to fold clothes a few monthes earlier, but she wasn't sucessful. Barry's way off folding clothes was to crumple each article up into a ball, while Wally would just roll them up.

"Dafuq is that?" Wally said as he picked up a pair of pink, frilly underwear from his pile. "What did I do last night?" Wally thought in horror.

"Wally, has somebody already got the washer?" Robin asked as he walked into the laundry room with a few articles of clothes slung over his arm.

"Uh..." Wally was too distracted by the frilly underwear he had found in his laundry to pay attention to his best friend.

"Oh, man..." Robin smirked when he saw the underwear. He ran out of the room.

Wally snapped out of it when he heard Robin shouting.

"Zatanna! M'gann! Artemis!"

"Oh no..." Wally groaned.

"Lock up your underwear! Put them in a safe! Wally's stealin' underwear from the laundry room!"

"Rob!" Wally yelled. "Shut up!"

Artemis ran into the laundry room, her eyes wide.

Zatanna and M'gann were right behind her.

"WALLY!" Artemis shouted and grabbed the panties from Wally, glaring at him.

"You stole Arty's underwear?" Zatanna asked, an amused smile on her face.

"NO!" Wally defended. "I found them!"

"Pft." Robin smirked, standing behind the girls.

xoxoxoosoxoxoxox

Wally stared greedily at the turkey sandwich infront of him on the kitchen counter. He carefully picked up the sandwich from the counter, and right as he was about to take a bite, he heard-

"WALLY!"

He looked to his left to see Zatanna yelling at him.

"I'm missing my favorite pair of underwear!" She yelled, walking closer to Wally as Robin sprinted up behind her.

"If you took them, I swear-"

Robin had put his arms around her shoulders and was whispering into her ear.

Her eyes widened and her lips formed a small oh. Robin smirked.

"Oh..." She said when he pulled away. "Sorry, Wally." She blushed and walked out of the room, glaring at Robin.

"You stole her underwear, didn't you?" Wally asked Robin.

"Yes I did." Robin said proudly and followed his girlfriend out of the room.

Wally tried again to take a bite out of his sandwich but again, he was interupted.

Kaldur and Conner were standing next to him.

"What do you want?" Wally asked as he set his sandwich down.

"We were wondering if we should be hiding our undergarments from you." Kaldur asked. Conner nodded.

"Of course not!" Wally shouted. "You guys are-well, _guys_!

Conner grunted.

"Very well." Kaldur said and they left.

Wally shook his head and turned around, but was face to face with Plasticman.

"Teach me your ways." Plasticman said.

"Get outta here!" Wally yelled, frustrated.

"Aww..." Plasticman drooped into a puddle and slithered out of the room.

Wally, yet again, picked up the sandwich and before he could take a bite, it was gone.

"Wha?" He looked around, franticly looking for his sandwich.

"Going through the panty raid stage, huh?"

_That voice_.

Wally looked up to see Flash leaning casually on the counter in front of him, eating his precious sandwich.

"Dude!" Wally cried and tried to get his sandwich.

"Leave the panties alone, kid." Barry said through a mouthful of sandwich. "It's disrespectful."

"It was an accident!" Wally said.

Barry finished the sandwich. "Sure, kid." He said and then he was gone.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally shouted.

You could hear Conner groaning from across the mountain. "_Oww_!"

"What?" Artemis said boredly. She was lounging on the couch the whole time.

Wally zipped over and sat next to her. "Look, it was an accid-"

"Relax, Baywatch." Artemis said. "I know, I left them in there, I was using the dryer before you."

Wally's eyes widened. "And you didn't even-"

"It was too much fun watching you get yelled at." Artemis said.

"Dude..." Wally whined. He sighed. Oh well. "Hey, do you actually wear those?"

"SHUT UP!" Artemis yelled, blushing.

"You shut up!" Conner yelled from across the mountain. "Big mouth..."


End file.
